Blood In Reverse
by SaffireRebel
Summary: A Meister gone rogue with Madness in the middle of a mission...It is up to Maka & Kagome to get Lilith back from the brink of insanity with the help from their Teacher Franken Stein who is fighting to keep his own madness at bay. While a grieve stricken Asteroth is being wooed by not one but two boys. Childhood friend Kid and fellow weapon Soul Eater.. AU pairing inside.
1. The Madness Begins

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Soul-Eater! I do own the plot and my Ocs; Lilith Shinjiro & Asteroth.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Madness Begins**

* * *

The light slowly faded as the darkness started to eat away at her waking mind trying to pull her deeper into the depths the welcoming embrace of the cold. Agony was everywhere as before the very darkness she watched the crazed dual colored eyes background by her blood splatter all over her face... she reached out to the person watching the smirk turn to a huge grin of glee as those beautiful hues turn even more crazed as she watched the madness take over her as the darkness engulfed her...

_'Lilith...I'm sorry..'_ were the last thoughts before the darkness welcomed her into its arms trying to steal her last breathe.

It was a massacre that was the only word that could make it in his mind seeing blood paint and splatter the walls, the bodies and the floor. He walked down the alley taking in the gory site with a critical eye, the blood look fresh still walking further in as his weapons refused to walk into the blood trap he whole heartily agreed with them but his father wanted him to lead the search party and this was a huge clue to see where they most likely went. Stepping over the bodies he flinched seeing all the asymmetry, he wanted to fix it but it was best if he didn't touch anything.

"ASTEROTH!" came the scream from his actually more mature weapon, Lizzy watching as she ran in pass him. His eyes followed her to find her kneeling in a pool of blood but her hair was redder then the blood surrounding her and Lizzy.

Lizzy was frantic placing 2 of her fingers against the pulse in her neck eyes flickering with desperation. Then she looked around looking for her handler/meister, eyes took on an odd glow realizing the emerald green haired meister wasn't among the fallen bodies or even here. There it was faint but enough to give her hope that she was still alive but barely her teeth grind against each other pondering what had happened here. Lilith would never leave Asteroth behind this kept getting weirder looking up to her left seeing the shadow of Death the Kid staring down at her, she knew that look like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was usually sensible but she couldn't blame him this all didn't make sense. Her was Asteroth but no Lilith, no something was amiss even as Kid reached down running a finger along the paling skin of Asteroth.

"She is still symmetrical." came his somewhat oblivious words, Lizzy felt the overwhelming urge to smack him now for the comment. She went to pick her up but Kid beat her to the punch cradling her in his arms without even calling out to her to follow he just walked out as the rest of the search party appeared.

Lord Death watched the mirror with a sense of worry he didn't think it would have gone from bad to worse. His worry only increased upon seeing what really transpired between the Meister Lilith and her weapon Asteroth. She almost paid with her life to bring Lilith back from the brink of insanity not even their bond could bring her back. She was lost to them but there was hope for Asteroth. Turning from the mirror as his soon appeared panting face flush his black suit had blotches of blood from the package he carried so preciously.

Gold clashed with the voids of his father's skull mask, there was no telling what his father was thinking or feeling but he had wanted to let him know before taking off with a panting Patty and Lizzy just now catching up with him as he took to the hospital wing letting the nurse have a look.

His patience wasn't holding up tonight as the creepy crescent moon grinned down upon them all with its own bit of madness.

A scream caught their attention from the waiting room, upon hearing it Kid rushed in seeing the nurse cradling her slightly burned hand as something purple cracked and pulsed along Asteroth's form. Narrowing his eyes he gazed back to the nurse fear seemed to glow in those black hues.

"she has been touched by madness.." came her whispered response to his question.

"Is she going mad?" came Patty's oblivious question gazing at the slumbering weapon.

Before the nurse could have a chance to speak Lizzy snorted eying Asteroth.

"she isn't going mad Patty." came Lizzy's answer.

"well no matter I have called Dr. Stein to come in and have a look." the nurse stated wrapping her hand up after applying burn ointment.

Kid narrowed his eyes not enjoying the thought of his teacher touching her, but he will be here so nothing will get out of hand he reassured himself after straightening himself up to be symmetrical. Oh how he hated such an asymmetrical world, but there was only so much he could do to stop it or fix it.

Snake-like orbs kept watch on her newest collection as it wandered around her room with those darkening dual colored orbs, oh such a sinful thought a shiver of joy racked her body making her smirk. This would fit nicely into her agenda, oh how she would taunt them placing their madden meister back in their sights watch how the mighty have fallen from grace to join the ranks of the crazed. Such delicious thoughts, there was the matter of her unpredictability though she wasn't an ally more like the means to an end, yet if her insanity becomes an issue she will end it herself then adjust her plans around that much safer since she was indeed so unstable. Oh how Medusa hated when plans would change but she will wait to see if they would need to, this one would hit two birds with one stone if the insane meister stayed predictable long enough to be useful. Slaughter her own companion was the icing on the cake for her to bring the crazed teen under her scales and train her for her sole purpose to distract the equally induced crazed Dr. Stein, he would be the main problem, not those snot nose teens that he teaches. Seeing the crazed grin on her lips, oh yes how the mighty have and will fall...

It had been 3 day since the incident Dr. Stein was in front of the class teaching something else, yet again he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to the loony bin teacher while his red eyes fixed on the 2 empty seats in front. He just wished they would finish their mission and come back. He missed seeing the blood red wavy locks of the out going, humorous hammer weapon Asteroth.

His red eyes gazed over to his partner, Maka who was zoning out herself gazing at the empty seat next to their outrageously loud friend, Black star.

_'where's Kagome?' _ Soul mentally asked shifting his gaze over to Blackstar who was actually... paying attention for once wow shock there. Hell even Kagome's weapon partner is missing as well. He pondered if it was a mission as well. Well he didn't care his eyes went back to Asteroth's desk again.

Stein was just rambling as his mind knew what to say to his students while he was in deep thought putting his body on auto pilot. Lilith Shinjiro was missing and her weapon partner was in ICU with Kid refusing to leave her side clutching her hand. What really intrigued him was what danced along her body hurting the war hammer. Oh he knew that it was madness the minute he walked in the nurse figured the war hammer was falling into madness but he knew better, it wouldn't have been dancing along her form if it was her own madness oh no.. it was very much the madness of the person who handled her last since they are bonded. He wanted to exam what lay under the honey milk flesh of the war hammer but the glares that were being thrown at him from Kid stopped him. Will just have to wait another time oh yes it will have to wait, his own madness making a peek in his mind.

Two teens stood outside the door to the hospital wing, brown eyes rolled upwards in annoyance waiting on his friend to figure out what they wanted to do. Storm colored hues glared at the knob as if it was her enemy, she had caught word from Patty that Asteroth was in ICU currently with Kid by her side. A blush dusted her cheeks thinking of the young reaper but shook her head gazing shyly at the one who now held her crushing heart a deeper red flushed her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he went to cheek her forehead since her face resembled a tomato which wasn't healthy he figure but she jerked out of his reach opening the door disappearing behind it. Blinking in confusion, _'she is so weird sometimes.. but that's what makes her cute..' _ he thought then his eyes widened. _'did I just call her cute.?'_ shaking his head chasing away those thoughts as he followed after his partner finding her standing far off looking in a direction.

Her partner stopped next to her, she couldn't move her eyes from the image before her. There she laid bruised and hurt, tears welled up in her eyes would have thought her dead if it wasn't for the slight raise and fall of her chest but what really made her blink now was how Kid was fast asleep his face nuzzling her hand that he held like a life line like it would disappear any second.

"Kagome we should come back later..." her partner whispered watching what she was looking at.

Shaking her head, Kagome walked over taking a seat on the other side of Asteroth chewing on her bottom lip in nervous thought. He knew that gesture and placed a tan hand on her shoulder.

"she's alive that is what matters Kagome." he reassured her.

"I know, Inuyasha.." her voice cracked a bit in worry and concern. His own gaze turned to the bloody beauty slumbering. Seeing her without Lilith was a new sight he hope he didn't get use to seeing. Turning his eyes to Kagome who placed her hands on Asteroth's chest letting them glow a soft blue helping the healing process along for their friend.

Her powers came in handy in situations like this but very few knew of what she was her mother was a witch a healing witch which she passed her powers down to her daughter, her father had run out on them leaving her mother to raise her by herself. He had told her mother some horrible things but she never went into detail even the older she had gotten saying that she didn't want her daughter to see her father in a negative light which Kagome would argue that he ran out on them, he was already seen in a negative light no changing that but her mother had passed on keeping that bit of information to herself, much to Kagome's despair but.. she looked over to Inuyasha as if he could sense her pending fatigue from using the healing. She shifted her gaze as she was lifted bridal style her friend looked healthier that is what matters leaning her head into his chest closing her eyes.

_'where are you Lilith?' _was her final thoughts as she was carried off to their home.

The darkness that held her hostage played memory lane for the tortured soul of the war hammer. Her white wash hues watched her final moments, her fight with Lilith. They had been on a mission to collect a soul what turned from one soul turned to about 5 more souls, she was always eager to reach her fullest potential with her partner she would get there they were both determined to make own place.

What turned from collecting souls, she felt a shock of something dark and unstable hit her soul. Then there was silence as she called out to her partner, Lilith in worry of what was going on then she saw something she could never stop seeing. A deranged looked appeared on her face that huge grin of pure glee and enjoyment appeared before Lilith had used her to slaughter the left over souls. She felt something trying to swallow her whole into their insane abyss. She was not afraid for herself but her sister like friend who looked like she had easily succumb to the wretched calls and promises of the insanity.

She had turned human once more facing off with her partner trying to reason with her, but all she got was that same deranged look of glee and enjoyment of the blood. She had pleaded and begged Lilith to return home so she can be looked at. Lilith deemed herself fine and that she was the one who was trying to take the spot light of power away from her and hog the attention like always... the dual colored eyes darkened on her. She felt the unease return before Lilith was on top of trying to end her existence. If she would die it would not be like this.. NEVER like this and not against Lilith.. with a growl she shoved back where it was friend against friend. But madness gave Lilith one thing Asteroth didn't have, strength without pain. Not matter how much she tried to avoid it she had to slow her down enough to be knocked out but it was like her hits and stabs and slashes didn't even matter like it was a fly bugging her... in the end, Lilith had walked away the winner while the madness tried reasoning with Lilith one last time, she swore she would not go insane it chased away the madness knowing when it was a lost cause. She may want to become more powerful but it was not something madness could give her without its price.

The darkness seemed to be less bleak as the memory faded something bright called to her reaching for the brightness a warmth filled her relaxing her torment and pain. Darkness seemed a lot brighter then she remembered it being as bright fuzzy took on shapes, her head ached as the brightness turned into shapes of white lights..

_'Heaven?' _did someone like her deserved to be in such a haven, no she failed her best friend... turning her head to her left seeing the black hair with the peaceful face of Kid..

_'no this is hell for sure.. its more fitting.' _ she looked back to gaze at the ceiling.

"Didn't think hell would have white walls." she mumbled eying the annoying white walls.

He felt the twitches of muscles in the hand he held, his tired gold gaze watched the movements of her head as the blood red locks brushed against his pale cheek bring a small smile to his face. His unease put to rest till he heard her words about hell and white walls, he chuckled at her but knowing being so close to dying would make me think twice about if I was actually alive.

White wash clashed with tired gold he had questions but he didn't have the heart to ask them when she looked so lost staring at him questioning her own sanity.

"Asteroth..." the relief in his voice to say her name made the pain all more real. She was alive it did really happen and Lilith really did try to kill her.

He saw the zoning in and out of her eyes as if realization dawned and overwhelmed her very being.

Kid decided to get the nurse to take a look at her with a smile and a promise of being back with the nurse he walked off.

She watched him leave the room closed in on her as she was left alone in her thoughts...

Was insanity claiming her as she clutched her head tucking her knees to her chest as images flooded her mind making her remember all at once. Closing her eyes tight trying to make it stop.

Soul jerked awake... He knew that scream.. _'Asteroth!' _

* * *

_**Rebel:**_ So I am a huge Soul Eater fan along with Inuyasha and other animes. I do know I am starting many stories at once but I am keeping track. They all have their own folders and each chapter is titled and has a number... OCD hehehehe or maybe madness has run off with my sanity... Pairings are as currently decided. 1. Maka/Inuyasha 2. Kagome/Sesshomaru (because I am a K/S fan myself LOL) 3. OC(Lilith)/Stein (cause madness makes the world go round) 4. Kid/OC/SoulEater 5. Rin/Blackstar. These are the current pairings unless I plan to tweek it! NIGHT ALL!


	2. Nightmare Meet Reality

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater or Inuyasha. I do OWN Asteroth & Lilith Shinjiro!**

* * *

**Rebel: _so here is the second chapter to Blood in Reverse for your all's enjoyment hope you like._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Staring blankly at the computer screen in his room as his head jerked towards his door hearing a loud scream shake the walls. Like he knew a small crazed smile flutter across his lips and as quickly as it was there it disappeared.

Something called out to him, his heart was beating wildly as he rounded the corner in his all white decorated with little scythes on them. He heard a commotion as he came to a stop in the hospital wing confusion danced in his head. A chair came flying out the room along with a war cry. He heard the nurse trying to reason with her but he heard another yell and a trash can flying out the door now slamming on the wall. Glancing over his should stood a tired looking Maka who kept rubbing her eyes next to her stood Blackstar in all his glory wearing baby blue footie pjs, he would have to tease him later about those ridiculous pjs. Turning back to the room he started inching closer as more things were being flung out the door he knew better then to just waltz in, did that once when she was fighting with some Sesshomaru guy who dated her for awhile and he got smacked with a cast iron frying pan meant for the pretty boy weapon handler.

Tapping his chin if he remembered correctly that is when Sesshomaru broke up with her too calling her crazy. Oh did that get her going again she flung everything she could get on her hands while screaming her battle cry. He sweat dropped its always like she is going into battle the only time she doesn't do it is when she is actually in battle, but hell that was Asteroth for you.

The little 15 year old black haired brown eye teen blinked watching what had woken her up at the ungodly time of night. As the other meisters and weapons came to investigate the noise. Looking up at the tall regal form of her Meister Sesshomaru who looked bored with the whole thing. Before anything could be said between the two an even louder thing appeared. Sesshomaru's little half brother, Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE NOISE THIS LATE AT NIGHT?!" Inuyasha yelled over the noise.

With a flick of knee length silver hair Sesshomaru ignored his idiot half brother pondering the same thing but in a less vulgar way. Oh how he can't believe he is related to this moron. His piercing gold gaze watched a group in the opposing hallway walking closer to the door where objects were getting thrown from and he knew of only one female with that scream and strength..

_'Asteroth...' _ he could detect there was no anger in her screams, how would he know.. oh lets say he was on the receiving end of pissing her off enough to do just that and then some. Now thinking on it that silvery white haired boy inching closer to the door looked awfully familiar to the one who caught the frying pan to the face. Looking down to his weapon "Let us go back to bed Rin." she followed back to their rooms without a fight glancing back to the room where the screams were coming from.

Inuyasha twitched completely pissed enough to smack his brother, he pondered how such a complete asshole ended up with such a caring sweet weapon like Rin. She was a fellow sword weapon but she could change to different swords while all he could do was change into a bow and arrow aside from a sword.

He was waken by the screams and with Kagome resting he needed to be quiet, so without realizing that he was there earlier in the night, he walked to the front of the door not paying no attention.

"OI! There is people sleeping?!"

**AIIIIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAA!**

Looking up at the last minute a desk smacked him right in the face knocking him out.

Soul's red eyes blinked down at Inuyasha with a snort he peeked into the room the nurse was cowering behind a dresser no longer saying anything, his eyes scanned the room as it was mostly a mess and somewhat empty now except for that dresser and the bed oh and the chair sitting right next to the bed. Standing in the middle of the room his eyes widened taking in the hospital gown loosely hanging off her shoulders as her hair was a wild mess of waves brushed the back of her ankles cover her like a fur cloak, he noticed the slight trembling of her form. She had worn herself out soul stealing white wash eyes stared at the wall right outside the door like she was in her own world acting out in auto mode. Waving his hand in the door way he was slightly scared he would admit but she was on a rampage, knocked Inuyasha the hell out for one and he has a hard head but at least he can't complain of lack of sleep.

Kid had ran to inform his father but now he was running back his soul was reacting to hers at this point he felt out of shape but knew it was he was just plain tired would feel better once he was back by her side. Jumping onto his skateboard he was off catching the tell tale end of Inuyasha getting knocked out and Soul waving his arm in the door way.

_'complete morons..' _ he thought walking right in by passing Soul and the rest who were trying to get him out of the way of harm, but he just knew she wouldn't hurt him. She had exerted her body and what little energy it had in that commotion glancing causally to the nurse who was hiding he gave her the go ahead to leave which she gladly took without a second thought.

He knew she had an awful temper but this was done out of reaction, standing in front of her his hand grazed her cheek snapping her back to reality looking up at Kid confused what had happened to her room, she looked around. He ushered her back to bed tucking her back into bed making sure to fix her gown so it could be symmetrical. She seemed fine now like that episode never happened. He knew they were watching them from the door frame, gold eyes looked over his shoulder looking to them.

"You can come in now." tiredness visible in his voice.

Soul was amazing Kid just waltzed in and she was fine like nothing had happened but Kid saw what he saw she had pushed herself to the point of shaking that desk was the last of her energy what caught his attention as they all entered upon Kid's consent was the lack of a certain meister. Lilith never leaves Asteroth's side especially when she is injured. Lilith took well care of Asteroth they were like sisters.

Kid knew Asteroth from childhood grew up together their parents' were best friends so it passed down onto her and Kid just by seeing how he walked in with no fear. Lilith was the mystery only Asteroth knew her history and such she wasn't open with any of them even though they were friends.

Kid and Asteroth were best friends which annoyed Lilith much like Maka has pointed out before Kid joined the school he would stop by just to have lunch with Asteroth which pissed Lilith off. Sharing wasn't her strong point something he picked up from watching her and she hated Kid with a passion.

Asteroth look so lost just sitting there as Kid brushed her waves out as her now exhausted eyes looked to them with a speck of happiness but the rest of it was just a look of lost hope. Something had happened to her and it bothered him to know what.

"Where's Lilith?" Maka had looked to the other beds and chairs hoping to find her very elusive friend but she wasn't anywhere.

And as if that was all it took, white wash hues teared up clenching her eyes shut to keep the tears back because she didn't want to believe it really happened even though she woke alone in the hospital bed without her meister, her best friend. Just with Kid by her side worried for her well being which was sweet but how was she suppose to handle all this, she had no meister now, who would wield her. Her worse fears were coming to life clutching where her heart was as it beat so hard it was hurting. Her eyes on her friends who looked worried standing there waiting on her to answer their question on the reality. Lilith had gone insane and she tried to infect her with it but she wouldn't be swayed so in an effort to bring her friend to her senses she was injured badly and her friend walked off with some blonde lady trying to rack her brain with trying to remember more of the lady but a blank was being drawn.

Kid brushed her hair for his own comfort besides her own this was hard enough on her but they had to ask THAT question she has been quiet for a good 6 minutes. He kept his eyes lowered he was curious of what happened but he was sensitive to his friend's needs and knew it was a bad idea to ask such things. Feeling the tug on his soul again when she started to get upset about something on her mind, he glanced up at her for a brief minute before going back to the task at hand. He would wait on her she will tell when she is ready being forced was the worse idea. They had been friends since they were in diapers, when her family was murdered the killers were unknown it was in question if there was more then one but Asteroth's parents were powerful it would take someone powerful or more then one powerful person to take them down but his father Death took her in as her parents were best friends with his father.

She has been stuck by his side ever since the night she witness the murder, she had seen them or one of them but something kept her from remembering. Then Lilith came into her life they were instant friends and partners so very in sync with each other their teacher was proud of them. Stein had taken a liking to them when he started teaching, that is when he started school there with them. Lilith was a mystery told Asteroth everything but not anyone else, it irked him that not even his father knew who she was. He worried but as her best friend what else was he suppose to do. He felt like he failed her currently he had not been there fast enough to stop from any harm befalling her but she is alive and that is what matter.

"She's gone.." was a whispered answer to Maka's question who dropped it after the way it was answered but Blackstar can never leave anything alone.

"That's not an answer, we want to know what happened?!" he said watching her closely seeing her tense he kept pressing. "Its only fair.. you are here fine and she isn't.. did you leave her behind to the enemy?!"

Kid spun around in his chair glaring harshly to Blackstar as the annoyance just glared hard at Asteroth being completely serious, Kid felt a pain in his chest looking to Asteroth to see tears falling down her cheeks her she fist the blanket in her lap jaw clenched.

"WELL I AM WAITING." Blackstar said arms crossed stepping closer glaring.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Asteroth yelled back tears falling down her cheeks looking right into Blackstar's eyes the haunted hues reached out and creep Blackstar out, her eyes always did that to him.

No one said anything after her outburst her pants were heard with hushed comfort from Kid in her direction. She looked at Blackstar.

"I would never leave Lilith behind... but she tried killing me she must even think she got away with it." she whispered to them head bowed.

Maka's green hues widened pondering the truth in those words, could Lilith really do that to Asteroth. Before anyone could contradict what Asteroth said about Lilith because some where having issues believing it except Soul he knew that look from Asteroth it was the truth she had nothing to gain from lying to them about Lilith they were like sisters.

"Lilith has been infect by madness." all eyes turned to the door as their teacher leaned against it gazing at them lazily before walking seeing as they all tensed but Kid was the worse, he didn't trust him at all.

He looked to Asteroth the madness that once danced along her skin like hellfire was now gone which is odd considering the time frame should have been a few days before she would awake.

"Asteroth came in almost dead Death didn't want anyone informed of this till we had a secure lock on what happened and where Lilith is, can't have her causing havoc on innocents." Stein stated eying the war hammer who zoned out yet again. He was unsure if she would be coming back she had no meister and she would be under observation to make sure she herself wasn't infected at all with the insanity.

"I think its back to your rooms for you all... I will send for someone to collect.." glancing over his shoulder making everyone look at the down form of Inuyasha still. "Inuyasha.." he figured to drop why the sword was knocked out and not with Kagome. Turning the others followed him except Kid which he assumed was going to happen.

The rest waved and bid Asteroth and Kid good night before leaving with Stein, Soul seemed unsure of where to go, he should follow back with Maka but Asteroth looks even more lost now after everything was forced out of her, walking towards her he patted her hands.

"I'll be back to see you in the morning.. I'll bring Uno cards." a small smile was on her lips at the mention one of her favorite games it also allowed her to screw with Kid who had to have everything symmetrical this game threw him all off, with a smile and a nod. She watched Soul walk off as the door closed to her room Kid placed his forehead to hers with a sigh.

"I am glad you are here and alive." Kid said showing her everything through his eyes and their connection. He placed a hand on her cheek a sad smile on his lips like he wanted to cry but was holding back. For as long as she remembered she was connected to the young reaper through her heart and soul, unsure on how it came to be but her mother before her passing said that she had given it to him when they were toddlers said only soul mates after their first kiss become connected like they were. She was happy it was him he understood her better then anyone, but it was the downfall of many of her relationships they couldn't accept Kid as her best friend. Sesshomaru had accepted it till she had confessed after wanting to move their relationship to the next level of what happened with her and Kid, he broke up with her without a good reason and left pissing her off cause she actually loved that jerk.

Placing a chaste kiss on Kid's cheek sleep took over dragging her back into the black abyss so she could replenish all that she had lost unknown to the effect she had left behind.

Kid placed his hand on his cheek blinking at the slumbering firecracker...

_'this is new.'_

* * *

**Rebel: **_Hope you like all! I know its been awhile since I started the story so I figured to give you all a long chapter. Now on to bed!_ **Asteroth & Kid drag me off to bed mumbling about stubborn writers.**


End file.
